


Punkt widzenia

by AdvancedTreeLover, aniavi (villi)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: 14 pages coloured by hand, Action/Adventure, Comic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Multi, and the continuation is a comic, even if you don't speak Polish you can check it :), first chapter is a story
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/villi/pseuds/aniavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po niemal roku wspólnego latania, Kanan Jarrus uważał, że doskonale rozumieją się z kapitan Ducha. Jednak pewne dramatyczne wydarzenie zmusiło go do zrewidowania poglądów. Okazało się, że ich spojrzenie na niektóre sprawy jest diametralnie różne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Napisałam fik... i nie potrafiłam go skończyć.  
> [AdvancedTreeLover](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover) tak się zdenerwowała na cliffhanger, że usiadła i narysowała do tej historii ciąg dalszy - niesamowity, ręcznie malowany komiks. Pierwszy rozdział to właśnie mój kawałek, od którego wszystko się zaczęło. Kolejne - to już jej dzieło.
> 
> Mamy nadzieję, że spodoba Wam się taka forma rebelsowej opowieści.

Wciąż kłębiło się w nim przerażenie pomieszane z gniewem, gdy maszerował pół kroku za Herą z powrotem na Ducha. Pani kapitan też nie była okazem spokoju. Po niemal roku wspólnego latania, nauczył się bezbłędnie odczytywać język jej lekku. Ściągnięte i sztywne, ledwo kołyszące się w czasie chodu, oznaczały stan bliski furii. Rozumiał jej uczucia i podzielał wściekłość, ale tym razem naprawdę nic nie mogli zrobić. Transport niewolników był zbyt dobrze strzeżony, nie tylko przez zwykłych szturmowców, ale i przez oficerów ISB – musieli przewozić także jakiś ważnych więźniów politycznych. Nawet nie chciało mu się rozważać ich szans przeciwko całemu batalionowi świetnie wyszkolonych żołnierzy . Nie tylko sami by zginęli na próżno, ale też naraziliby wszystkich innych. 

Już na pokładzie, gdy Hera zaczęła przygotowywać statek do startu, Kanan udał się do maleńkiej kuchni. Kubek mocnego, gorącego kafu i coś słodkiego do przegryzienia dobrze im zrobi. Tak naprawdę, całym sobą marzył o flaszce czegoś mocniejszego.  
Zalać żal i gorycz. Zapomnieć o wszystkim na kilka godzin.  
Ale niestety, kapitan Syndulla jasno postawiła sprawę, już pierwszego dnia – załoga musi być trzeźwa. Sam zresztą dobrze rozumiał, że w życiu jakie prowadzą, czasem sekundy decydują o przetrwaniu do kolejnego dnia. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odsypianie kaca, gdy ona samotnie walczy czy ucieka. Był załogą, a to niosło ze sobą pewne zobowiązania. Doskonale o tym wiedział, gdy proponował swoje usługi i nie żałował swojej decyzji.  
Niemal nigdy.

Ostry trzask zza pleców sprawił, że drgnął gwałtownie i prawie oblał się gorącym płynem. Zamyślony, nie usłyszał kiedy Hera dołączyła do niego. Stała teraz przy stole, blada, z zaciętymi ustami. Zestaw narzędzi, rzucony przez nią na blat, wciąż zdawał się wibrować od siły uderzenia.  
\- Główny kondensator wymaga wyregulowania – oznajmiła lodowato. - Jesteś w stanie chociaż tym się zająć?  
\- Tak, ale... - nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Czy w czasie skoku w nadprzestrzeń odebrała jakieś dodatkowe wiadomości? Coś musiało ją zdenerwować, nigdy, nawet na Gorse, nie mówiła do niego w taki sposób.  
\- Dobrze, im szybciej tym lepiej. Będę w kokpicie – z tymi słowami skierowała się na powrót do drzwi.  
Doskoczył do niej, wyciągnął rękę, położył na jej ramieniu i z zaskoczeniem zauważył, że cała zesztywniała.  
\- Weź ze sobą kaf, zrobiłem świeży – zaoferował ze swoim najbardziej zachęcającym uśmiechem. Nie było sensu dopytywać co się stało. Jeśli będzie chciała, sama mu powie - tak to między nimi działało. Ale nie lubił widzieć jej w takim stanie.  
Strząsnęła jego dłoń i odwróciła się. Aż się cofnął na widok ognia płonącego w jej oczach.  
\- Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedno – zaczęła cicho, ale z każdym słowem bardziej podnosiła głos. - Nie chcę twojego kafu, posiłków, nie chcę byś po mnie sprzątał. Nie wzięłam cię jako służącego, tylko jako załogę, a dla mnie załoga oznacza partnerstwo. Oznacza kogoś, komu mogę zaufać w walce, kto nie cofa się przed niebezpieczeństwem – ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyczała.

Chopper zaalarmowany odgłosami dochodzącymi z kuchni, pojawił się w drzwiach pikając niespokojnie i obracając pomarańczową kopułą na wszystkie strony. Chyba jednak wyczuł panującą w niewielkim pomieszczeniu napiętą atmosferę, bo natychmiast się wycofał.

Kanan zaczerpnął powietrza. Nie pozwoli by zauważyła, jak bardzo go zabolały jej oskarżenia.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek zawiodłem cię w czasie akcji? - zapytał spokojnie, za spokojnie.  
\- Tak. Dziś – wypowiedziała to z taką niechęcią, że zagapił się na nią z niedowierzaniem. - Nie zrobiłeś nic, by uratować niewolników. Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie co ich teraz czeka? - cała się trzęsła, nie wiedział ze złości czy z obrzydzenia.  
\- Pozwól, że się upewnię. Naprawdę uważasz, że porwanie się samotnie na kilkudziesięciu świetnie wyszkolonych żołnierzy to dobry pomysł? – im bardziej w nim się gotowało tym ciszej mówił. Postąpił krok bliżej i pochylił się nad nią. - Może i jestem tylko załogą, ale na pewno nie samobójcą – dokończył szeptem, gdy dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów.  
\- Jesteś Jedi – oznajmiła równie cicho, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, z ponurą determinacją i nie cofając się ani o krok. - Powinieneś chronić słabszych.  
Zatoczył się do tyłu, jakby te słowa miały siłę wystrzału z blastera. W głowie mu dzwoniło, wściekłość trzymana na uwięzi, teraz wybuchnęła z pełną siłą.  
\- Nie ma Jedi, od dawna. Imperium o to zadbało – był zaskoczony, że nie wrzeszczy. Widać przekroczył już granice, za którą krzyki pomagały, teraz kotłowała się w nim tylko zimna furia i ból... tak wiele bólu, strachu i rozczarowania.  
\- Ty jesteś – nie ustępowała ani na krok. - Gdybyś choć przewrócił kilka transporterów, zwalił na żołnierzy głazy, walczył! Może mogliśmy uratować kilka osób!  
\- Mogliśmy co najwyżej pozwolić, by natychmiast zabili całą resztę i nas razem z nimi. Jesteś zwyczajnie naiwna, jeśli myślisz inaczej – dokończył za nią.  
Przez kilka uderzeń serca patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Zmusił się w końcu, by przerwać ciszę.  
\- Jeśli wszystko, co dla ciebie robiłem to za mało, jeśli wzięłaś mnie na pokład tylko dlatego, że pomyliłaś się co do tego kim jestem, to chyba nie mamy o czym więcej rozmawiać – wyminął ją i już stojąc w drzwiach, dodał. - Wysadź mnie proszę w najbliższym porcie międzygwiezdnym.  
Nie obejrzał się za siebie ani razu, nawet gdy usłyszał jej ostatnie słowa.  
\- Jasne, uciec jest zawsze najłatwiej.

W kajucie wysunął szufladę, złapał torbę, spakował do niej holokron i miecz w częściach. Teraz to tylko bezużyteczne kawałki metalu, ale nie mógł zmusić się do rozstania z nimi. A może powinien? Zatrzymać się przy pierwszym jeziorze czy rzece, zamachnąć się z całej siły i pożegnać ostatnie pozostałości dawnego życia. Nie był Jedi i nigdy już nim nie będzie.  
Dlaczego ona nie mogła tego zrozumieć?  
Rozejrzał się po kajucie i poczuł pierwsze ukłucie żalu. Zadomowił się na Duchu, bardziej niż gdziekolwiek indziej, choć puste, spartańskie pomieszczenie wcale na to nie wskazywało. Nie chodziło tylko o sam statek, ale też o Herę: ich walkę i współpracę, która widział wyraźnie, okazała się tylko ułudą.  
Bądź uczciwy chociaż sam przed sobą Jarrus, zganił się natychmiast. Twoje uczucia do pięknej pani kapitan miały mało wspólnego z platoniczną kooperacją i to od samego początku. Zaakceptował, że ona nic do niego nie czuje poza przyjaźnią, wydawało mu się jednak, że jest gotowy dla niej na wszystko.  
Ale czy naprawdę?  
Czy mógł dla niej wrócić do tego kim był w poprzednim życiu? Na powrót otworzyć się na Moc? Już raz jej uratował życie w taki sposób i proszę do czego to doprowadziło.  
I w tym momencie jej oskarżenia uderzyły go całą mocą. A może Hera miała rację? Stchórzył zwyczajnie i nigdy się nie dowie, czy udałoby im się ocalić ofiary Imperium. Swoim wcześniejszym wybuchem i deklaracją w kuchni zaprzepaścił wszystko, co mogli jeszcze razem osiągnąć. Kim, choćby tylko w jego marzeniach, mogli się stać.  
Ale przecież nie powinno go to dziwić. W swoim dwudziestotrzyletnim życiu spieprzył koncertowo więcej rzeczy niż umiał sobie przypomnieć. I teraz ponownie wybierał łatwiejsze wyjście, dokładnie tak, jak zauważyła.  
Uciekał.  
Usiadł ciężko na podłodze, oparł się plecami o koję i schował głowę w dłoniach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napisała coś takiego i zostawiła mnie z tym, cokolwieczek rozedrganą :) No... nie robi się takich rzeczy, prawda? Chwyciłam zatem za blok techniczny i zrobiłam coś, czego nie robiłam nigdy wcześniej - narysowałam komentarz w formie czegoś w rodzaju komiksu. Mam nadzieję, że tłumaczy to, dlaczego poniższy komiks, dla wygodnego oglądania podzielony na pięć trzyobrazkowych kawałków, jest w istocie eksperymentowaniem i kombinowaniem, jak-to-też-się-robi-właściwie.  
> Mimo to mam nadzieję, że jeśli kogoś sfrustrowało otwarte zakończenie poprzedniego rozdziału tak bardzo jak mnie, to znajdzie w poniższym nieco ukojenia.

  
Hera: Lądujemy na Aaz. Jeśli nie zmieniłeś zdania... to ruchliwa kolonia.   
Hera: Jednak gdybyś przemyślał...  
Kanan: A gdybym jednak nie? Nie. Dzięki za... wszystko. Powodzenia. Hera.  
Chopper: Bww bwa!   
Hera: Nic podobnego, Chopper. Po prostu... wrzuć te koordynaty.  
  
[Tydzień później, sto metrów od portu na Aaz]  
Szturmowiec: Tyralierą! Podpalać rudery, wybić hołotę.  
Głos z komunikatora: FF-02 do "Ducha". Wciąż kręcisz się koło Aaz? Całe szczęście! Dostaliśmy od informatora złe wieści. Imperium się tam też kręci, chodzą słuchy o groźbie Base Delta Zero. Nie ewakuujemy całej kolonii, ale jeśli pomożesz, przeżyje więcej osób.   
Hera: FF-02, nie musisz mnie przekonywać. Już jestem w drodze.   
  
Hera: Nasz informator miał nieaktualne dane... tu trzeba działać natychmiast. Chopper, skanuj.  
Hera: W porządku. Ja się spróbuję przedostać do miasta. Broń i apteczkę mam, a ty zapewnisz mi wsparcie z powietrza, dobra?  
Chopper: Biiu ijup?  
Hera: No coś ty. Pan Kanan Jarrus na pewno jest już daleko stąd. Wyraźnie mi powiedział, że nie będzie bawił się w rycerza Jedi.   
Hera: Ogień blasterowy! Nie ma czasu do stracenia. Chop, bierz Fantoma i krąż po okolicy. Ja... ja muszę tam pójść.  
Hera (w myśli): ...A jeśli jednak tu jest? Jeżeli się ujawnił?... Jeśli to wszystko... to właśnie DLATEGO?  



	3. Chapter 3

  
Kanan: No dobra. Na razie poszli sobie, ale założę się, że nie na długo. Trzeba by się ukradkiem stąd wydostać.  
Togruranka: Łatwo ci mówić, mały, od pół wieku niczego nie robiłam ukradkiem.  
Kanan: SERIO? W takim razie po prostu MUSISZ spróbować, skarbie. Hopla przez okienko, a ja cię podsadzę.  
Togrutanka: Biorąc pod uwagę, że alternatywa to dać się ugrillować...  
Kanan: Otóż właśnie. Teraz skaczcie! Będę tuż za wami.  
  
[W ciągu tej upiornej nocy Hera i Chopper kursują wiele razy na pobliski bezpieczny księżyc...] Hera: Okej. Ładujemy się i odlatujemy na trzeci księżyc. Potem wracam przeszukać te sady... ogrody...  
Chłopiec: Sady sałaty barwierskiej.   
Hera: ...Sałaty. Mogło tam się schronić sporo uciekinierów. Myślę, że głębiej w uprawach można by wyznaczyć dla statków punkt zborny...  
Szaroskóry uciekinier: Odradzałbym, pani kapitan. Wystarczy, że sady podpalą, a powietrze się natychmiast zmienia w truciznę. A podpalą.   
Hera: Czy o truciźnie wiedzą tutaj wszyscy?  
Szaroskóry uciekinier: Ale skąd, kto by chciał tu pracować? To informacja dla specjalistów, takich jak ja.   
Hera: Mhm. Jak miło. Dobrze, że chociaż teraz się nią dzielisz.   
Kanan: No dobra. Teraz byle dalej od miasta. Może w tych sadach uda się nam przyczaić. Damy radę!  
  
Kanan: Cholera, pożar wędruje za nami. Podpalają jak nic. Wracać nie ma co... Co jeszcze tu w ogóle jest?   
Niebieska dziewczyna: Stosunkowo niedaleko jest jeszcze lotniczy port towarowy. Obok przetwórni barwników. Tyle.   
Kanan: Port lotniczy! No to fantastycznie. Czyli będą statki.   
Niebieska dziewczyna: Będą albo i nie.   
Kanan: Oj, to się zobaczy. Nie marudź.   
Kanan: Mówiłem, że będą statki? Trochę szkoda, że imperialne, no ale cóż...  
Hera: Chopper, tam po zachodniej stronie sadów jest coś jakby fabryka. I ma chyba lądowisko. Może ktoś tam spróbuje dotrzeć? Bo w tym paskudnym dymie nic nie widać.   
Głos z dymu: Cywilny statek! Tutaj! TUTAJ!... Ech.   



	4. Chapter 4

  
Kanan: Uch, gryzie strasznie ten dym. I jest go coraz więcej! Teraz to już nie ma wyjścia, musimy dostać się do portu, imperialni czy nie.   
Chopper: Wuup łiii!  
Hera: Widzę, widzę. Na lądowisku pełno wojska, ale krążąc pod spodem możemy zarzucić skany całkiem cicho.   
Kanan: Widzę na tych filarach platformy robocze. Niech ktoś wylezie tam i je sprawdzi. Jeśli są stabilne, wciągniemy tam jakoś resztę. Osłaniam was, ale się spieszcie.   
Szturmowiec: Intruzi pod platformą! Strzelać bez rozkazu. Uwaga! Patrol 04-1 wzywa posiłki, powtarzam...   
  
Głos z głośników: Do wszystkich jednostek: kończyć operacje naziemne i meldować się w punktach zbornych! Nie zostawiać nikogo żywego.  
Hera: Chopper! Ktoś się wspina po tej belce. Nie szturmowcy, cywile. Kieruj się ostrożnie do nich.   
Kanan: Kriffing kriff! Witamy panią sondę imperialną. W sam raz jak mi się blaster wyładowuje.   
Togrutanka: Przeżyliśmy i tak kilka godzin więcej, chłopcze.   
Kanan: Zobaczysz, wyjdziemy z te...  
Niebieska dziewczyna: Na dole! Są jeszcze inni na dole, starsi, mniej sprawni, musisz... patrol...  
Szaroskóry: Sam ich nie obroni! I ten dym, ten dym!...  
Hera:. Ile osób?... No, jakoś damy radę. Trzymać się mocno. Będzie trochę bujało.   
  
Hera: I po patrolu. Teraz sonda!... Pięknie, Chop, brawo! Zejdę teraz tuż nad ziemię i zbiorę resztę uchodźców. A ty bądź gotowy do zrywu na pełnych silnikach, nim wszystko runie nam na głowy.   
Szturmowiec: Sir, sonda uszkodzona przez nieznany statek! Brak sygnału od dwóch patroli, jeden wzywał posiłki.   
Dowódca szturmowców: Namierzyć ten statek i go zniszczyć!   
Hera: Powinno być was sześcioro. Co z resztą?... Wy wskakujcie do środka, ja ich poszukam.   



	5. Chapter 5

  
Głos spoza kadru: Byli tuż za nami! Nie mogą być daleko.  
Hera: Mam nadzieję. Ten dym jest nie tylko toksyczny, ale i gryzący. Uch!  
Ranny różowy: Zostawią nas tu na pewno!  
Kanan: No to co. Ukradniemy sobie statek od Imperium.  
Hera: Kanan! Ty... no właśnie myślałam... Och. Przede wszystkim - za mną. Szybko, jeśli możecie.   
Kanan: O. Hera.   
Kanan: Jeszcze parę kroków. Widzisz, zaczekali.  
Hera: W nogi, w nogi!  
Szturmowiec: STAĆ! Nie dać im wystartować, bo zgubimy ich w tym dymie!  
  
Hera: Nie dać mi wystartować, phi! Chopper, pożegnalny salucik. Mają tam silosy typu TOM-1-K, straszny szmelc. Raz walnij i buch!  
Hera: To w co was Kanan wpakował?  
Uciekinier z grzebieniem: A, to tak mu na imię? W nic nie wpakował, pani kapitan, tylko wyciągnął.  
Hera: Serio?  
Hera: Czyli to nie było tak, że zrobił coś... wyjątkowego?   
Uciekinier z grzebieniem: Znaczy bardziej, niż uratowanie nam życia?  
Hera: Wyjątkowego tak, że nagle imperium przyleciało w odwecie rozwalać planetoidę!  
Uciekinier z grzebieniem: Hehe, no skąd. Prał po gębach awanturników w barze dla mojego kumpla. A potem - jakoś tak samo wszystko wyszło.   
Hera: Samo wyszło, że się wam rzucił na pomoc.   
Uciekinier z grzebieniem: Ano tak, pani kapitan. Samo.   
Hera [myśli]: Ja też nie widziałam nic niemożliwego w tym, że Imperium mogłoby przez niego wymordować kolonię! To cóż dziwnego, że... że on też się może bać? Tak trudno uwierzyć, że Jedi może się bać? I przecież... kiedy przyszło co do czego, to zrobił, co należało. Może... Och, musimy porozmawiać.   
Hera: Kanan, słuchaj, myślałam o tym, co mi mówiłeś...   
Kanan: Słuchaj, Hera, to dobrze, że się jednak widzimy...  
Hera: i chciałam ci powiedzieć, że przynajmniej po części...   
Kanan: bo bardzo chciałem ci powiedzieć, że...  
Oboje: masz rację.   



	6. Chapter 6

  


I, jako bonusik, obrazek z jednego z paneli - mój ulubiony.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I to wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że mój brak wprawy w tym gatunku nie wpłynął negatywnie na właściwości łagodzące po angście, który tak sprawnie zafundowała Wam i mnie aniavi :)  
>  \- Advancedtreelover


End file.
